Scarlett Vow
by MissunderstoodPoet
Summary: When you die, you think you'll go to Hell and just be done with it, but for Scarlett it was a whole different story. She's the devil's personal bounty hunter with a sadistic side and she can't wait to find her prey. At least she loves her job. Her next target is totally innocent and not even on her list, but that won't save him. Just hope you're not next. graphic content. M


**This is my first try at a story like this. It is very graphic. Be aware. I really hope you like it. Check out my other stories if you like!**

**Flames will be used to burn vampires**

My name is Scarlett, and for a living I assassinate people that deserve to die, but I'm also a mass murderer on the side- more of a hobby really. Oh, and I should probably mention that I'm dead and that I work for the devil. His wish is my command and all of that crap. I guess now you're probably picturing me as some ugly hag with a grudge, some reason for resentment. Well I hate to ruin your little fantasy, but I do everything simply for the pleasure of the kill- I volunteered for this job, and I don't regret it. It gives me a rush- and its fun watching people scream in agony. Watching them cry and bleed as I slowly kill them by dragging my blade down their bodies. And I'm NOT a hag. I'm what you puny humans would call "sexy".

Here let me give you a mental picture so all you little horny brats can go jack off in a bathroom somewhere. I'm 5"8 with an hour glass figure and perfectly rounded double D breasts. I have deep violet eyes that just seem to stare into your soul and long, luscious, curly dark blood red hair that flows all the way down my back past my slim waist. My smile is extremely seductive with two rows of blinding white teeth and red lips the color of blood, as if I had been drinking some. Now on to my clothing; I am always seen in a long sleeve white blouse tucked in to waist-high, skin tight black leather pants with a black leather jacket strewn across my shoulders and 5in black stilettos.

Did I paint a good enough picture? No? Well too bad, because I'm not going into anymore detail then I already have. Who knows, you might try to find me, and that would be unfortunate and extremely dangerous- for you.

Now time for my first prey of the day. Right now I'm in Boise. And I feel a little low so I know its time to kill. I look around for a moment and try to find someone suitable. Soon I see a man walk into a bar and I follow him in. I sit next to him at the counter and send him a flirtatious smile with a wink. Next thing you know, he's buying me a drink. I get to know him a little bit- turns out he's a single man who still lives with his mother. He's got a sturdy build but nothing is really going for him, plus living with his mother is not helping at all. He's 31- a ripe age- and he will do nicely.

I grip his shoulder and smile at him seductively, "Wanna head back to my place?" I say in a smooth, silky voice. He just nods excitedly, however its not like he could say much- he was drunk off his ass. I place a kiss on his cheek and slowly slide my hand down his arm into his closed fist. I looked down and saw a slight bulge in his pants, I guess he thinks that's what is going to be happening back home, how wrong he was. But still I went along with it and winked at him once again then began to walk outside, dragging him with me.

When we finally got to the abandoned warehouse I was staying at for the time being he just looked up at me confusedly, "This is where you live?"

"Oh, mhmm. It's nice and quiet- faraway so that no one can hear what's happening." The bulge in his pants got bigger and I swore I saw a wet spot near his crotch. I just smiled and led him inside.

I began to kiss him fiercely and I gripped his wrists and pushed him up against the wall. He went along with it and kissed me back hungrily yet sloppily. I slowly inched my hand up his body starting from his knee and pausing on his crotch for a few brief moments slightly massaging it, then I brought my hand to his fist that was gripping my waist in a vise-like hold and pushed it up above his head and locked it in a shackle without him even noticing. I then repeated the process with the other hand.

I shoved him off of me and pushed myself away from him and wiped his disgusting slobber off my lips using my sleeve. He just looked at me confusedly and then noticed the cuffs. He began to grin slyly as if he thought this was some kind of role play thing and that I was going to start sexily stripping in front of him. I took my jacket off and then my shoes. That's when all hell broke loose. I pulled out my dagger and the man- I didn't bother remembering his name- began to scream. I walked towards him with a relaxed pace and placed my dagger on a conveniently placed table and grabbed some duct tape so I could shut him the hell up. I threw the duct tape to the floor and snatched my dagger back into my hand. I walked up to him and put the dagger in-between my teeth then squatted on the ground and shackled his ankles. I stood up and took the dagger out of my mouth then gripped his face in-between my hands and kissed his lips fiercely then pulled his face off of mine.

I began to laugh when I saw the fear in his eyes. I slashed the blade across his chest and the blood began to ooze out. The cut wasn't deep and in no way fatal. I like to draw out their deaths you see. I'm sure there was a crazy look in my eye as I once again dragged my blade down his body and then ripped off his shirt as it was in shambles. I began to laugh hysterically as I watched the blood drip down his body and pool on the floor. I walked up to him and dragged my tongue up one of the cuts and swallowed the blood- it was absolutely delicious. It gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was an almost erotic feeling. It was wrong how much pleasure his torture gave me, but I was person when I was alive and I'm a sick demon from hell now; which means I can do whatever I want with no consequences. I scraped the blade slowly down his cheek and smiled evilly as he screamed and struggled against his restraints. Sadly it was starting to get boring so I carved an "S" into his chest and cut his heart out. I put in a jar for preserving and then shoved it in my bag. Then I began to suck the blood off of his lips and lick the rest of his body to get as much of his blood as I could.

When I was done cleaning him and myself up, I unchained him watched as he fell to the floor. I put my jacket and shoes back on and fled to my next location with an assigned killing that needed to be taken care of.

**What did you think? I'm not sure if I want to continue this so please leave a review or two letting me know if you want me to continue. Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed!**

**~MissunderstoodPoet~**


End file.
